Stuck
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: BanexCroc! Bane and Croc have been locked underground together, and Croc's getting on Bane's nerves.


**This feels so wrong.**

There was a relative silence.

A noise created by boredom and lack of conversation.

They were both restless, of course, how could they not be?

They both hated small spaces.

Croc let out a loud grunt, seemingly unprovoked, he sent his fist into the wall.

Bane rolled his eyes, he was sitting in the opposite corner of the underground room.

He could feel himself itching for his venom, being around someone so violent was bringing out his need for it, but he only had a limited supply, and he had no idea how long he'd be stuck in this room, with this… 'man'.

Croc did it again, letting out a loud grunt as the concrete of the wall cracked.

"…Would you stop that…?" Bane said with a slight growl, his accent slurring his words slightly.

Croc shot him a look similar to one of Batman's deadly glares, "Don't tell me what to do," the greenish grey-skinned man growled, baring his spiked teeth.

Bane glared in return, knowing Croc wouldn't back down, but knowing it was the only option he had; if there was one thing Croc hated more than people standing up to him it was people backing down.

Especially when they _did_ have the strength to oppose him.

Bane pointed to the switch on his wrist, the one that activated the venom, "Don't make me use this," he said as a warning.

Croc huffed, his gaze moving from the masked man to the hole he had created in the wall. He let out a short snarl and sent his fist into the cracked spot again.

Bane frowned, but said nothing, it wasn't until a 6th collision with the wall, when some of the concrete on the ceiling started to fracture, that Bane got to his feet, "Croc! That's enough. We don't know how long we'll be here before he lets us out, I don't want the ceiling to collapse on us before he does."

Croc stared down at Bane, "He's not coming back, he's left us to rot, we must break our way out!"

He lifted his fist again, but Bane grabbed the scaled hand and forced it to remain still, "And kill ourselves in the process?! Fucking idiot!"

Croc twisted his fist in Bane's hand and forced it into the man's chest, sending Bane against the wall.

Croc huffed, "And they say you're strong…" he turned and slammed his fist into the wall again, leaving Bane leaning against the wall.

He heard Bane let out a soft hiss, and a slight growl. He smiled to himself; he'd taken the guy out in one punch? That little Mexican thing must be even weaker than he looked.

The Croc let out an 'oomph' of pain as he felt a dull thud at the base of his spine, turning his head to see Bane, now over twice the size he had been only a second ago, huffing and growling over him.

The green skinned man snarled and growled, blood tinted drool hanging from his lip. He threw himself forward thoughtlessly, aiming a flurry of punches into Bane's chest.

Bane chuckled as he felt himself being pushed back, he groaned gently, and propelled his fist into the side of the other man's mal-shaped head, knocking him, making a small screech come from him.

Croc growled, smiling slightly, readying himself for another blow, correcting his stance, holding up his fists.

Bane huffed, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile, he too moved himself, ready to fight.

Croc took the first punch, hurtling into the large man's jaw, and receiving a punch to the throat in return.

The wrestler flew at Croc's chest while the man was distracted by his loss of breath, kicking him forcefully in the leg to knock him off balance, a hard crack fracturing his leg and knocking him down.

Bane pinned Croc to the floor, punching him in the face repeatedly, blood starting to come from the man's nose, Bane growling as Croc bled beneath him, struggling to get up.

Croc loosed his arm and hooked it around Bane's neck, forcing him to his side, slamming the man's masked head against the floor, keeping the arm hooked around his neck, squeezing breath from him, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Bane closed his eyes, focusing on Croc's movements, he lifted his leg and aimed a precise kick out, hitting Croc in the stomach and making the attacking man's breath hitch and his arm loosen enough for Bane to free himself.

Croc screeched and moved away, hacking from the shock of the hit, growling loudly. Bane was on him again within a second, slamming his front to the floor and ramming his face into the ground. Croc tried to kick at the other man, as Bane had done, but the attack was careless and ill thought, nothing hit.

The mutant Croc was strong enough, but there was no thought to his actions, no focus, when he fought he was just an animal.

The green skinned man gasped as his face was ground into the hard floor, the skin wearing quickly, his nose cracking painfully, he grabbed behind him, grasping thoughtlessly at the large man's hips and crotch, trying to gain some form of leverage.

He felt something come close to his ear, and heard Bane's soft growl, "Oh, friend, that's not how you win against me."

Croc felt a pressure on his outstretched arm, and felt it begin to bend unnaturally, he let out a deep howl, "No!" He forced his head back, slamming into Bane's face, a soft crunch coming from the wrestler's nose.

Bane flinched but managed to keep his grip, slamming the man's face into the floor again, the break in his nose splitting more of his face, he blood leaking into his eyes. Bane smirked, looking down at the blood filled scene; he still had half an hour supply of venom, he had almost completely subdued this monster in under ten minutes.

"Fine, mi hijo. You want it so bad?" he took Croc's hand and pressed it to his crotch, forcedly massaging himself with it. Croc growled gently, his face throbbing, his vision blurred, his chin pressing hard into the concrete floor.

How had this happened?

"You're so weak, you dog…"Bane growled, pressing the bloodied face harder into the floor, loosening his grip on Croc's hand, thinking he was too stupid and distracted by pain to do anything with it now.

Croc's hand stayed pressed against Bane's cock, the scaled hands twitching gently as Bane pressed Croc's chin hard into the floor, pressuring the top of the mal-formed skull, making the green man's teeth grind down on his own tongue.

He was stuck, he could do nothing; Bane had his legs and his other arm pinned, the force on his head was so great that he was sure he would soon bite his own tongue off.

He had to do something to put Bane off guard.

He dug his fingers into Bane's crotch with his one spare hand, making the man pull his hips away, letting out a hiss of pain, followed by a short laugh.

Croc felt the pressure on his head lift, and the pressure reappear at on his own genitals, "Going for the cock, Croc? Underhanded, I should have expected it from a feral beast."

Croc groaned as Bane rubbed him, the pleasure of the motion mixing with the pain and making him pant, he grasped again behind him, feeling for Bane's crotch, finding and roughly caressing the length.

Bane chuckled, thrusting gently as the hand touched him, fondling the green man, his hand slipping back to pull down Croc's ripped trousers.

He pressed Croc harder into the ground as he exposed himself, quickly pushing his hardened member against Croc's hole, his bloodied hand moistening the length, letting it slip easily into Croc's hole, making the man roar in pain and pleasure.

Croc growled and panted as Bane pumped forcefully into him, pushing him into the floor, wetting him with more of his own blood, he moved his free hand to his now exposed member and caressing it forcefully.

Bane grabbed Croc's throat, pulling the broken man further onto his length, slamming into him hard and fast. He dug his nails into the scaled skin, making it hard for the man to breathe, making him gasp gently with each thrust.

Croc tried to back away from Bane's choking hand, backing further onto the intrusion, making him pant and gasp, groaning in pleasure, he let out a hoarse whisper, "Yes…"

Bane dug his length into Croc's hole, making him scream as the hard object knocked against his prostate. The masked man pumped violently into the bloodied body, savouring the moans and grunt coming from the scaled man as he bent to the more dominant will.

Bane could feel him twitching, writhing beneath him, pushing hard against the intrusion, moving with the thrusts and groaning with them. He dug his nails into the green-skinned man's hips, dragging them down the skin, blood beading down the lines he made as he forced himself deeper.

Croc flung his head back, panting fervently, reaching his hand back to pull Bane deeper and faster.

Bane moaned as Croc dug his claw-like nails into his skin, breaking through fabric and flash and digging deep into his leg, pulling him forward in sharp jabs.

"Shit!" Bane swore, feeling Croc's fingers dig deeper into the new gash in his leg, sweat pouring down his face, soaking his mask, mixing with the blood from his nose and mouth, dripping through the fabric and onto the green skin below.

Croc growled and groaning into the puddle of blood beneath him, feeling Bane's knee pressing agonisingly into the fracture in his leg.

Bane slammed into Croc's rear, holding him to the floor, grinding him into it.

He could feel himself beginning to reach his peak, spurred on by pain and pleasure, feeling Croc's insides twitching around him.

Croc let out a sudden, unprovoked moan, white spilling from him, the strength that was left in his legs disappearing as he convulsed.

Bane groaned loudly, moving his hand to hold Croc in position as he drilled into the scaled man, his nails digging into the man's hips.

Croc began to growl in discomfort as his orgasm ebbed out and Bane continued rocking forcefully into him, all sense of balance and perception taken from him, he relied solely on Bane's grip to keep him stable.

Bane let his pleasure spill over in a long, loud, drawn out scream. Letting himself bang into Croc a few more times, then throw the crumpled body to the floor.

Croc lay on his side, his face throbbing, his teeth aching. Pain screaming from the break in his leg and his arm felt weird, dislocated maybe.

Bane smiled, turning off his venom and sitting himself back in his spot on the floor, looking down at the gash in his leg, lifting a hand to his smashed in nose.

He was relatively unscathed.

His body was throbbing, but… nothing too bad.

Croc looked worse for wear.

Bane let out a chuckle; he had fought Bane many times before, he had never left with so few lacerations, no serious breaks.

That was the first time _that_ had happened though.

Bane looked down at the other man, watching him twitch. He was also better off than normal; no broken limbs, just a fracture, a few cuts and scratches. But still subdued.

Maybe there was a better way to sort out their arguments?

**Please review.**

**Don't expect any more from these two xD**


End file.
